Vengeance en Sept Étapes
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: La vengeance... N'est-ce pas la plus belle chose au monde? On se sent si bien... Venez et lisez. Moi, Mahyar, je vais vous raconter comment je me suis vengé.


_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un texte... Déconseillé aux plus sensibles._  
 _Spécial Halloween of course !_  
 _#DefiFanbase relevé ^^_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Carnet de vengeance**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.  
Le jour où ma vengeance s'est accomplie.  
Ces sales gamines m'ont humilié de toutes les façons.  
Il était temps de les faires payer.  
Alors que mon plan s'est déroulé à merveille grâce à mes sombres techniques, je narre cette journée magique.  
J'ai eu de l'aide là où je ne l'attendais pas, une petite traîtresse qui a accompli son rôle à merveille et m'a même écrit les étapes de mon plan.  
Tous mes sbires ont écrit les déroulements des étapes qui leurs étaient confiées.  
Alors... Voici venu le temps de la narration.

Première étape:  
"Rubéale était tranquillement installée dans son canapé, le menton dans les paumes.  
Ce puzzle avait l'air coloré...  
Le seul problème? Euh... Elle n'avait pas l'image de base.  
Après tout c'était un cadeau de Gwen, elle ne pouvait pas lui faciliter la tâche!  
Elle avait dit que quand elle aurait terminé ce tableau, une belle surprise l'attendrait.  
C'est motivée que la jeune femme s'attela à la tâche.  
Et y réussit parfaitement.  
Mais... Cela commençait doucement à ressembler à son salon... Comme un miroir.  
Assemblant les pièces elle se vit finalement, le visage déformé par la peur alors que, à sa fenêtre se dessinait une forme sombre aux yeux emplis d'une folie meurtrière.  
Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, emplie d'une terreur sourde, elle tourna la tête vers la vitre.  
Et poussa un hurlement d'épouvante.

Ce n'est que lorsque la police enfonça la porte et monta dans le salon que l'on retrouva Rubéale.  
Morte.  
Recroquevillée sur le sol, sa tête trônant sur la table, dans une flaque de sang."

Seconde étape:  
"_Oow un cadeau? De Gwen? Je sais pas s'il faut que je me méfie...  
Tem était suspicieuse, debout devant sa boite aux lettres.  
Puis soupirant elle rentra chez elle.  
Posant les lettres sans intérêt de ses parents, elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pour ouvrir le colis.  
C'était un gâteau.  
Au chocolat.  
Avec une tête de Mahyar.  
Qui sentait l'amande.  
Miam!  
Coupant une grosse part, elle l'engloutit avec appétit... Et quand elle avala, fit une grimace de dégoût.  
Quelque chose gigotait dans sa bouche...  
Elle plongea ses doigts et enleva ce qui la dérangeait.  
Avant de pousser un hurlement.  
Un asticot. C'était un asticot.  
Elle regarda l'intérieur du gâteau avant de trébucher et de sentir la nausée l'envahir.  
Ça grouillait.  
Il n'y avait qu'un fin contour qui enfermait des centaines d'asticots.  
Tem sentit qu'elle allait vomir.  
Des hauts le cœur la saisirent.

Quand le père de Tem entendit le vacarme dans la chambre de sa fille, il s'y précipita.  
Et fut aspergé d'une gerbe de sang et de chair.  
Tem avait explosé de l'intérieur et la bouillie immonde ponctuée d'asticots recouvrait toute la chambre..."

Troisième étape:  
"Les deux jeunes filles étaient acculées.  
L'appartement vide n'était qu'un piège...  
Maddey se mit à trembler violemment, observant son agresseur.  
Une chose difforme et maigre s'approchait d'elles, fixant Kimi d'un regard intense et malsain.  
Puis la créature ouvrit la bouche et se mit à articuler des mots en silence.  
Ce fut trop pour Kimi, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le carrelage poussiéreux.  
Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement, son regard était empli d'une terreur sans nom.  
La chose avança encore.  
Et c'est là que Mad' se décida.  
Malgré sa peur, elle se plaça courageusement devant son amie, barrant la route à la créature... Qui la balaya d'un revers de la main.  
La jeune fille vola au travers de la fenêtre et vit avec horreur les huit étages de l'immeuble défiler.  
Avant que son corps ne heurte le sol et qu'elle vienne s'empaler sur un des pics de la fête d'Halloween.  
Le sang remonta dans sa gorge et, dans ses dernières souffrances, elle vit la tête de Kimi passer à travers la fenêtre en lui souriant sadiquement.  
Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, et sa peau dénuée de couleur.  
Autre détail? Kimi tenait sa tête qui n'était plus reliée à son corps. Mais elle vivait toujours.  
Et Maddey s'éteignit, étouffée dans son propre sang et empalée comme une vulgaire saucisse."

Je me délecte de ces descriptions raffinées.  
Ces trois premières étapes montrent l'ingéniosité de mon plan.  
Mais... Continuons...

Quatrième étape:  
"Hakukai savourait cette douce tranquillité de fin d'après midi.  
Aucun message pour faire biper son ordinateur.  
Rien.  
Elle était si bien qu'elle en décida de se faire un thé.  
Un thé noir. Son favoris.  
Le seul problème dans l'immédiat?  
_Mais zut, il est où le sucre?!  
Catastrophe.  
Le sucre avait disparu.  
Refermant un énième placard, elle se redressa et vit la boîte de sucre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Ah bah c'était malin...  
Elle en mit deux dans son thé avant daller s'asseoir devant la télévision.  
Tiens... C'était bizarre, son breuvage sentait l'amande...  
Haussant les épaules, elle le but d'une traite.  
Alors qu'elle se détendait devant un film, une violente douleur la prit à l'estomac et lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance.  
Que lui arrivait-il?!  
Elle avait si mal... La douleur s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir insupportable.  
Alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.  
_Alors Haku? Tu pars? Tu savais que le cyanure avait une odeur d'amande toi? Apparemment non, vu ton état. Bonne nuit...  
Et elle s'éteignit sous le regard amusé de Ezechiel.

On ne la retrouva qu'au petit matin du jour suivant, une lettre justifiant son suicide déposée sur la table."

Cinquième étape:  
"Kiell était concentrée.  
Elle devait finir son dessin pour le lendemain.  
Elle avait déjà épuisé tout un crayon et avait déjà bien utilisé son second.  
Et en plus elle avait oublié des gens!  
_Nan sérieusement...  
Elle se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un paquet de biscuits.  
Mais... Quand elle revint, une drôle de surprise l'attendait...  
Une ombre.  
A sa fenêtre.  
Qui était entrouverte...  
Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand la forme entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers elle.  
Kiell recula, puis, sentant la porte derrière elle, se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou.  
L'ombre fondit sur elle et la plaqua au sol, étouffant ses cris apeurés.  
Et la masse noire commença à rentrer par tous les orifices, oreilles, nez, bouche...  
Et elle commença à manquer d'air.  
Elle inspirait profondément mais rien ne venait à ses poumons.  
Elle commença lentement à s'étouffer, son visage bleui et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Quand la mère de Kiell rentra du travail, elle trouva le corps de sa fille dans le couloir, recroquevillé, les mains sur sa gorge, les yeux blancs et un filet de bave coulant le long de sa bouche."

Je savoure tellement cet instant...  
J'espère que vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices savourez autant que moi la souffrance de ces idiotes.

Sixième étape:  
"Koschei était figée.  
C'était quoi cette... Chose qui lui faisait face?! Cela ressemblait à Gwen... En moins vivante.  
Elle était pâle, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres et... Ses orbites étaient vides.  
Un liquide noir coulait de ses yeux jusqu'à sa bouche et une odeur terrible s'empara des narines de l'auteur.  
La... Chose, car on ne pouvait l'appeler autrement s'approcha doucement de Kosch, le visage légèrement incliné.  
La jeune fille recula, butant contre le plan de travail.  
Elle sentit le briquet sous ses doigts et le saisit.  
Elle alluma en vitesse le torchon alors que les ongles de La Sanglante s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.  
Elle hurla et jeta le bout de tissu en feu sur son "amie" avant d'essayer de prendre la fuite.  
En vain, la poigne de l'autre était trop forte et sa manche commença à prendre feu.  
Hurlant de plus belle, elle sentit les doigts s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, à la recherche de son cœur.  
Le sang gicla et Koschei s'effondra sur le sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine.  
A ses côtés tomba Gwen, brûlant toujours.  
_Je suis désolée Kosch'..."

Il est donc temps de vous narrer la fin de cette Aventure magnifique.  
Je ne pouvais pas laisser la dernière de celles qui m'avaient tourné en ridicule en vie.  
La douleur sur son visage fut un délice...

Septième étape:  
"Myfanwi s'étonnait du silence de la conversation FB.  
Il n'y avait que Kimi, Zec et Gwen.  
Et encore... la benjamine de la fanbase était bizarre.  
Étrangement amorphe et insensible.  
Quant aux deux autres... Ils étaient juste plus calmes.  
La maman de la fanbase se leva pour aller chercher un soda.  
Et quand elle revint, des photos étaient mises sur la convo' avec Mahyar.  
Elle ouvrit la page et poussa un cri d'horreur.  
Les corps de ses amies étaient apparus.  
Certaines étaient en sang, d'autres semblaient juste dormir...  
Kimi: Tu veux voir mon maquillage pour Halloween, Myfan'?  
Myfanwi fronça les sourcils.  
Pourquoi la plus jeune semblait insensible à la mort de ses amies?!  
Kimi: Retourne toi.  
Tournant doucement la tête, la pyro-barbare trébucha et tomba à terre, se cognant la tête contre son bureau.  
Kimi lui faisait face, sa tête dans les mains, la regardant en riant.  
_Ne... Ne m'approche pas!  
_Toutes les autres sont mortes, Myfan'. Il ne reste plus que toi.  
Myfanwi se releva en hurlant et sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
Avant de s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas, se brisant la nuque sur l'asphalte puant.  
Elle s'était suicidée."

Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices.  
Soyez prévenus.  
On ne joue JAMAIS avec un Maître de Jeu.  
Il vaincra toujours.

* * *

Et voilà ^^  
Oui je sais c'était affreusement gore.  
Mais... Laissez-moi vos avis s'il vous plaît ! (Avant de vomir sur le clavier x


End file.
